


needles

by junchan (summerela)



Series: the ways in which we fall and rise (97liner edition) [1]
Category: The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Needles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerela/pseuds/junchan
Summary: Chan really hates needles and maybe, he really should have asked Feeldog to come with him instead of Jun.





	needles

**Author's Note:**

> insp.  
> "Imagine your OTP getting their injections so they can travel to Asia (the reason why is strictly up to you). Person A is squeamish when it comes to needles (up to the point where A would move away quickly whenever they got near a needle), and was afraid of the pain that might come with it. Person B, who knows about A’s fear, decided to hold A’s hand to comfort them while they get their injections. (Bonus: B also kisses A to distract them.)"

 

 

“Isn’t there a way to get the vaccination without actually having to put a needle in my skin?” Chan refuses to budge from his spot by the dorm door, eyes pleading Jun to not open the door and drag him to their van.

Their manager is standing outside tapping his feet and checking the time. He pointedly gives Jun a look. With a sigh, Jun turns back to the younger who is now wearing a steely expression with arms crossed.

“I’m sure if I’m super careful, I would make sure not to get sick when we promote overseas!” Chan reasons, whimpering when Jun comes up from behind him and starts softly pushing him towards the entrance.

“It’ll be okay Kang Yoochan. I’m here remember? You have me so you don’t have to be scared.” Jun pats him on the back before taking Chan’s arm in his and the younger boy follows him to the car. He’s quiet once they’re seated in the van, and Jun gives their manager a gummy smile in assurance, to which the manager nods and starts driving.

“Give me your hand,” Jun offers up his splayed palm and Chan quizzically looks at him but nonetheless follows, placing his smaller hand on top of Jun’s. “You need to get your vaccinations so your hyungs won’t have to worry about you. We don’t want you to get sick on top of promotions. I don’t want you to get sick.” Jun says, knocking his head gently against the side of Chan’s. Chan heats up at the sweet gesture, but he quickly turns his head to look out the window. He refuses to give Jun a verbal response. They sit in silence for a minute, but knowing Jun - he could never be quiet for quite that long.

“It’s a good thing you asked me to come.” Jun drawls, still holding onto Chan’s hand. Chan scoffs, watching as Jun plays around with their clasped hands, and wondering why he chose Jun over their leader for such a scary situation.

“Why? Are you going to record it and tease me later?” Chan tries to pull his hand away, but Jun refuses to let go.

“Nope but I’m not telling you. It’s a secret!” Jun beams. He laughs at Chan’s confused face. “Cute.”

“Just because I’m shorter than you doesn’t mean I’m cute!” Chan grumbles, refusing to face Jun. “I should’ve asked Feeldog to come with me. At least he wouldn’t make fun of me all the time.” He sulks, watching as the rain hit the side window and slide down the pane.

If only he got his vaccinations earlier on. Now with Jun physically in his presence and witnessing his fear of needles, Jun would only think of him more as a kid and that’s the last thing Chan wants. He looks at Jun, who fortunately is looking the other way, and admires his confident facial expression. There’s much to desire about their group’s center – who wouldn’t want to be as tall, as amazing of a dancer, as well-suited in terms of vocals, and as brilliant in rap as Lee Junyoung? With a warm heart and a ready gummy smile, Jun manages to make a space in everyone’s heart for him. But Chan has to admit his spot for Jun is probably bigger than everyone else’s but he refuses to acknowledge this. It’s too scary, how much Jun has come to mean to him, scarier than the shots that await him at the doctor’s office.

In no time, they have arrived at the hospital. Chan gulps but wordlessly follows Jun and their manager to the receptionist desk, becoming uncharacteristically mute as they finish their paperwork and Jun gently pulls him to a seat in the waiting room.

He doesn’t realize Jun is speaking to him and gives the other a dazed look.

“It’s time to go Chan.”

He stares right ahead and finds himself sitting on a chair in a small room. Jun is sitting next to him, and Chan chances a glance over. He’s met with Jun’s sweet smile and Chan, forgetting he’s in the doctor’s office, blushes instantly. Chan tries to cover his red face with his hands but sees with dread that Jun has his right hand firmly clasped in his. He’s sure the look of terror on his face is hilarious but the look Jun gives him is one that’s like _I dare you to take your hand away_ because he’s childish like that. The exchange is enough to calm some of Chan’s nerves, and he ends up stifling a giggle when Jun tries to make a funny face while the nurse’s back is still turned.

“How are you feeling today Yoochan?” The nurse smiles kindly at him, but Chan sees the needle in her hands and what would have been a nice greeting ends in silence and Chan feels his nerves overtake him. Jun draws circles upon the back of Chan’s hand with his thumb and answers for him, “He’s doing well. Just a bit nervous about needles.”

“Well fortunately he only needs two shots and they’ll be quick. You’ll feel a pinch and then it’ll be over.” The nurse pats Chan’s arm.

“See? It’ll be okay Chan-ah.” Jun gives him a quirky grin and it’s absurdly cute and all but there’s a time and place for Chan dying over Jun’s adorable smiles and right now is not appropriate. He looks to Jun in a panic as the nurse cleans the spot on his arm for the shot, delicate fingers prodding for a prominent vein into which to inject the vaccination. Jun has an unreadable expression on his face as he stares back at Chan, and Chan doesn’t like it – he feels squeamish suddenly and possibly ready to puke his guts out.

He feels it then. The piercing pain in his upper left arm. And Chan squeezes his eyes shut, a few tears escaping from the corners of his eyes. With eyes still closed, he can feel the nurse put the band aid on and then stand up to prepare the second shot. On his right, he feels Jun come closer to him, fingers cautiously wiping away the tears on his face.

“Do you trust me Chan?” Jun asks softly, fingers pausing on Chan’s face. Honestly the pain isn’t as bad but Chan refuses to open his eyes because he doesn’t want to see the nurse approach again with the second needle. He nods his head, concentrating on the warmth from Jun’s hand, that has yet to let go of Chan’s sweaty hand.

Once again Chan can feel the nurse’s hand on his left arm, meticulously mapping the veins to seek another target. Chan just wants her to get it over with quickly but it’s taking forever. It’s worse this way, with eyes closed, because he isn’t sure when to expect the pain. Maybe it’s better to open his eyes – mentally better to just prepare himself.

 

But wait a second.

What is that sensation against his lips just now?

Chan’s eyes fly open and he sees Jun up and against him. His lips on Chan’s. Eyes closed and possibly giving Chan the softest kiss Chan has yet to experience in all his years growing up. He looks over to the nurse to see her reaction, and is surprised to see that she’s already putting on the band aid for his last shot. She gives him a smile and tilts her head in the direction of Jun. Chan looks back in front of him, and seeing Jun’s eyes start to flutter open, he quickly shuts his again and refuses to breathe for a few seconds.

“Thank you so much miss. Is he good to go now?” Jun’s voice echoes throughout the small room.

“Yes, his medical record is now up to date. The exit will be on your right when you leave this room.”

Chan only opens his eyes after he stands up and for the first time ever, he notices a mirror right beside the door. His face is tinted a brilliantly pinkish hue and as Chan follows his gaze from their clasped hands up to Jun's side profile as Jun leads him out, he sees a faint blush on the other’s cheek.

Neither of them say anything to each other as they meet up with their manager who is waiting in the waiting room. Once they get into the car, Chan decides to break the silence by looking over cautiously at the older and lightly touching his arm. Jun turns to look at him and Chan freezes up.

Jun’s face is red, almost embarrassingly so and Chan wants to kiss him when Jun lets out a soft whine and fails to cover his burning face with his one free hand (he still hasn’t let go of Chan’s hand).

“What? Stop looking at me!” Jun complains, refusing to meet Chan’s eyes.

Chan pouts and insistently pulls on Jun’s sweater. He takes in a deep breath and softly asks, “What was that about?”

When Jun doesn’t say anything for an incredibly long time and Chan lets his free hand drop limply against his side, disappointedly letting go of the hand that had been glued to Jun’s from the get go, their manager chimes in.

“Just confess already Jun, and stop breaking Chan’s heart.”

Chan feels his heart drum like a hummingbird against his chest and he whips his head to the front, eyes widening at their manager’s words. “What did you just say hyung-nim?” His manager rolls his eyes in response through the rear-view window. “I think Jun has something to say to you, Chan-ah.”

Chan feels Jun pick up his dropped hand and slowly intertwine his fingers with his again, and Chan chances a shy look at the one sitting right next to him, watching as Jun's adorable gummy smile slowly blossom upon his lips, blush not completely gone, and Chan smiles back albeit a bit nervously and a bit in anticipation.

That is until Jun leans in into Chan’s space and slyly pecks his cheek.

“I may or may not really like you Chan and I hope you like me too.” Jun admits, looking down at their hands. He looks defeated as if expecting the worse and Chan feels an overwhelming tide of affection wash over him. He throws away all his concerns and happily accepts this warmth that has come and settled in his heart.

“Well lucky for you, I may or may not really like you too.” Chan shyly confesses back, and the relief and utter love on Jun’s face is too much for Chan to think about, much less the kisses that Jun proceeded to pepper his face with.

“Okay break it up you two. Can’t you guys wait until we’re back in the dorm. I really didn't need to see any of that.”

And Jun had to lean in and give Chan a loud and wet kiss on the cheek in retaliation, smiling cheekily back at their manager and at Chan, who ended up having to wipe at his cheek in pretend annoyance.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally decided to take matters into my own hands. there is simply not enough unb (or junchan) fics in this fandom. and I'm itching to write something for them!!! this is my first work in this fandom and I hope I do my utmost justice. my mind is swimming with more ideas so I'm really hoping to write more one shots like this while I'm still caught up with unb :> also I love comments! yell at me so we can yell about junchan and unb together omg.  
> (A/N this turned out much more fluffy than I intended it to be lol)


End file.
